1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved cartridge system and method of filling same for dry toner applications in the copier and printer field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an understanding of how cartridges are presently filled for subsequent use in copier and printing applications, where dry toner particles are utilized, a reference to FIG. 1, at this point, would be helpful. FIG. 1 depicts in perspective view the prior art approach for filling dry toner cartridges for use in copier and printing machines. The prior art toner cartridges can include a storage portion 12. Access to the storage portion for filling the cartridge is through fill hole 14. Routinely, the dry toner filling machine would include a communicating nozzle arrangement which would be inserted in the fill hole. Dry toner would then be forced in from the filling machine into the cartridge through the fill hole.
Prior to inserting the filler nozzle in hole 14, the open area of the cartridge, 16, would have to be covered. Typically, the open area includes a flanged surface, 18, which is stippled to facilitate adhesion of the heat seal strip tape, 20. Part of the tape is cut away in FIG. 1 to show a notch opening, 22, in the flange, 18. After the tape is sealed to the flanged surface, slide closure 24 is placed on the container and locks itself to the flange member 18 through a communicating protrusion which engages the notch 22. Once the dispensing area is closed as just described, the filling nozzle is inserted into the fill hole, 14, and the toner particles injected into the cartridge. After completion of the filling operation, a fill hole plug, 26, is press-fitted into the fill hole.
Thereafter, at the user's location, the operator would grasp handle 28 and insert the loaded cartridge into the copier or printing machine hopper. This would be subsequent to removal of the slide closure member 24. For the container shown, the dispensing area would be inverted from the depicted upright position. After the container, with slide closure removed, was inserted into the proper location in the copier or printer hopper, the operator would grasp the tail 30 of the heat sealed tape and by drawing it towards him in the direction of the arrow, 32, would break the seal between the tape and the flange, 18, allowing him to remove the tape completely. The toner particles would then discharge into the hopper, completing the charging of the machine.
It has been the experience of the applicant's assignee, that the sealing of the fill hole 14, employing the plug type seal 26 is a difficult operation, particularly in mass production situations.
Where the toner cartridge does not include a fill hole such as 14, charging of the cartridge occurs by directly placing the nozzle into the dispensing area opening. However, because of the fineness normally associated with dry toner particles, powder toner clouds develop which result in a residue collecting in the flange area, such as 18. If not completely wiped off, this contaminates the subsequent seal between the tape and the flange giving rise to possible problems in the field.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a toner cartridge system for dry toner application which eliminates these problems and yet retains some of the basic aspects of the previous designs.
It is yet another objective of this invention to provide a dry toner cartridge filling system which eliminates or substantially minimizes the development of powder toner clouds during the charging process, thus avoiding contamination of the work place which could lead to explosions and/or fires.